Estatuilla de Arcilla
by MilfeulleS
Summary: Se sentía torpe, patético, pero más que nada, se sentía.. impotente. / — Akatsuki requiere tus servicios. Vamos. / —Puedo explicártelo. — Entonces hazlo. / Se estaba burlando de él. No lo permitiría. / One-shot. DeiSaku


**Summary: **Se sentía torpe, patético, pero más que nada, se sentía.. impotente. / — Akatsuki requiere tus servicios. Vamos. / —Puedo explicártelo. — Entonces hazlo. / Se estaba burlando de él. No lo permitiría. / One-shot. DeiSaku

**Advertencias: **Lime. Hay OOC por parte de Sakura.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero la historia sí, y me costó trabajo. Todos está hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines altruistas.

Ésto no podía ser. Simplemente no tenía sentido alguno. ¿Acaso eso del karma estaba haciendo efecto en él?. ¡Pero si ni siquiera creía en todo eso!. Nota mental: Alejarse de las diarias charlas de Hidan sobre su tonto Jashin-sama.

Ésto era completamente imposible. Él era un ninja. Uno muy bueno. ¿Para qué ser tan modestos? ¡Era uno de los mejores!. No por nada era un asesino de rango S. Un ninja renegado. Un Akatsuki. Pagarían millones por su cabeza, a pesar de sus escasos diecinueve años. Y sin embargo, era inexplicable la forma en la que se sentía en esos momentos.

Era un hombre guapo. Cabello largo, rubio y atado en una media cola alta. Tenía unos hermosos ojos celestes. Bueno.. ojo. El otro lo llevaba cubierto, y no solo por un gran mechón de cabello sobre su rostro. Pero eso no significaba que no era del mismo color.. ¿Cierto? Bien. Era alto, y detrás de esa ancha capa de la organización, tenía un cuerpo increíble. Como si los músculos de su cuerpo se marcaran en los lugares justos. Un hombre muy apuesto, hay que admitirlo.

Aún así, jamás se hubiera imaginado terminar de esa forma. ¡Ni en sueños!. De seguro, si se lo hubieran dicho, en éste momento todavía estaría descostillándose de la risa en la cueva de Akatsuki.

La misión era simple. Demasiado sencilla. Hasta se sintió ofendido cuando se lo encomendaron.

_Habían regresado de su misión con éxito. Claro, si cargar a Tobi todo el camino en la espalda porque el muy idiota se distrajo en la pelea y lograron inyectar veneno en su cuerpo, llaman éxito. Digamos solo que.. cumplieron el objetivo._

_Al llegar, dejó a su compañero en la habitación que le pertenecía y fue a entregar el reporte de la misión al lider. Mientras el enmascarado se retorcía de dolor por los efectos del desconocido veneno._

_Las ordenes fueron claras._

— _Trae a la mejor ninja-médico de Konoha, Sakura Haruno. No podemos permitirnos perder a más miembros._

_-__— __¿Eh? Lider-sama.. ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo, el que vaya?_

— _Porque Tobi es tu compañero._

— _Eso no justifica nada._

— _Sin quejas, Deidara. Vé y que sea rápido._

Y ahí estaba. Siendo "acosado", con su consentimiento, por la muchacha. ¡Y en su habitación! ¿Cómo es que termino así? Ah.. sí, ya lo recordaba.

_No tardó mucho en llegar a la aldea. El problema ahora, era entrar sin ser visto, y encontrar a la mocosa. Cosa que tampoco tardó en hacer._

_Antes de irse, el lider le dió una descripción explícita sobre las características físicas de la dichosa ninja-médico._

_La siguió. Entró por la ventana de su habitación para no ser detectado, y disminuyó tanto su chakra, que sólo bastaba con esconderse en la oscuridad._

_La chica de cabello extraño entró a la pieza, dejó las cosas sobre la pequeña mesa que estaba ahí y se sentó en su cama, mientras observaba la luna. Antes de que él pudiera siquiera mover un músculo, la oyó hablar._

— _Sal de ahí. Sé que me seguiste._

_Parecía tranquila. Como si no la molestara que lo hubiera hecho, así que salió de su escondite. Al menos intentaría arrastrarla hasta la cueva por las buenas. Sí.. sabía que eso no sonaba nada bien. Se quedó callado, y ella ni siquiera volteó a verlo._

— _¿Y bien? ¿Me dirás o..?_

_Dejando la frase inconclusa. ¿Pero qué se creía esa chica? Comenzaba a fastidiarlo tanta tranquilidad._

— _Akatsuki requiere tus servicios. Vamos._

_Prácticamente, se lo ordenó. Así como sonó. Esa mocosa.. bueno, no era tan mocosa.. por su aspecto parecía tener solo un par de años menos que él. Bien.. esa chica.. tenía que saber quién mandaba aquí._

— _Ya veo._

_Ni siquiera se inmutó al saber que era de Akatsuki. Una temida organización. ¡Es más!. Hasta se "dignó" a verlo. Incluso diría que lo reconoció. Pero ninguno de sus músculos se tensó. En lo absoluto. La veía pasearse por su cuarto, abriendo y cerrando cajones. Poniendo pequeños frasquitos en un bolso, hasta que la vió acercarse a la ventana, y mirarlo confundido._

— _Deidara.._

_Le llamó. ¿Acaso sabía su nombre?_

— _¿Es todo? ¿Sin chistar? ¿No te negaras?_

— _¿Debería?_

_Una respuesta sabia. ¿Debería negarse sólo porque es un Akatsuki? Esperen.. ¡Sí! Debía negarse sólo por ese pequeñísimo detalle._

— _¿No has notado, que soy un Akatsuki?_

— _Así es. Pero como ninja-médico, estoy obligada a ayudar a las personas heridas, sin importar quiénes sean o a qué grupo pertenezcan._

_Mentalmente, sintió como un balde de agua fría caía sobre su cabeza. Por mucho que le costaba admitirlo, tenía razon._

— _Que bueno que entiendas tu posición. Andando._

_Por supuesto que no dejaría que ella tuviera la última palabra. El trayecto transcurrió silencioso. Deidara solo le dirigía miradas de reojo para controlar que lo siguiera de cerca y que no intente nada._

_Al llegar a la cueva de Akatsuki, todos los miembros estaban reunidos en la habitación de Tobi, esperando por la llegada de la médico. Los murmullos poco a poco iban cesando en cuanto el rubio y Sakura, atravesaron la puerta._

_Ésta última, se acercó a la cama, sin detenerse a inspeccionar a las personas que se encontraban en la habitación, y revisó al "paciente". Segundos después, tomó su bolso, y comenzó a preparar algunas cosas en unos bols que había ahí. Todos la miraban expectante, sin perderse ninguno de sus movimientos._

— _Voy a necesitar que lo sostengan._

_Sin más, el lider miró a cuatro de los presentes, haciendoles señas para que hicieran lo que ella decía. Hidan, Deidara, Itachi y Kisame, se acercaron y sostuvieron sus manos y pies. Y así, comenzó a quitar el veneno, como hizo una vez con Kankuro cuando Sasori lo había envenenado._

_Al terminar, Tobi estaba profundamente dormido. Todo el veneno que yacía en su cuerpo, había sido eliminado en cuestión de un par de minutos._

_Los miembros poco a poco, comenzaban a abandonar la habitación, pero la única mujer del grupo se acercó a la médico;_

— _Gracias. __—__ Dijo muy tiernamente, a lo que la chica sonrió._

— _Deidara, acompañala._

_Ordenó el lider. ¿Por qué siempre él? ¿Qué no le bastaba con que ya la había ido a buscar? ¿No podía ir Hidan? ¿O Itachi? O mejor.. ¿No podía irse sola? ¿Tenía que ser siempre él? Dió un largo suspiro._

— _Apresurate._

_Se recargó en la pared, mientras esperaba que ella guardara todos los frasquitos que había utilizado. Y ahí estaba otra vez, observandola caminar. Por alguna razón, le gustaba ver como se mesía su cabello, el sensual movimiento de sus caderas, sus brillantes ojos jade. No era fea. Mas bien.. era bonita. Muy bonita. No supo en que momento lo hizo, pero lo hizo. Comenzó a desearla._

— _Lista._

_Le informó. Él salió de su mundo de fantasía, y se dirigieron hacia su aldea. La dejó en su casa, como le habían ordenado, pero se le quedó viendo un buen rato. Le gustaba , eso mismo. Al parecer había desarrollado un extraño gusto hacia su persona. ¿Gusto? Mejor dicho, adicción, obsesión._

_Él estaba en cuclillas sobre el marco de la ventana, tapando casi toda la luz que la misma permitía entrar. Observó el escritorio donde la chica estaba guardando algunas cosas, y lo que vió, lo dejó atónito._

_Sobre la fina madera, había una pequeña estatuilla de arcilla, SU arcilla, puesta delicadamente sobre un pañuelo y un vidrio por encima, como para que no se ensuciara. ¿Qué hacía eso ahí? Y por sobre todo.. ¿Por qué lo tenía ella?_

_Sakura notó su mirada, y la dirigió hacia la pequeña ave de arcilla. ¡Atrapada!, se reprimía mentalmente._

— _Puedo explicártelo._

— _Entonces hazlo. _

— _... _

— _¿__Por qué lo tienes y dónde lo conseguiste?_

— _..._

_En ése momento, la chica se acercó hasta él, que seguía en la ventana. Acercó su rostro al de él, y tomó sus manos para tranquilizarlo._

— _Sakura.._

— _No, no intentaré nada._

_Obviamente se refería a un próximo ataque. Aprovechó su silencio, y comenzó a besarlo._

Solo eran unos roces. Sus labios moviéndose contra los de él. Poco a poco, ella fue alejandose para ver su reacción, pero sus bocas nunca terminaron de separarse. ¿Por qué? Porque Deidara fue más astuto.

Se soltó de una de las manos de Sakura, y la llevó hasta su nuca, atrayéndola un poco más y así comenzó a bajar de la ventana. Luego tomó de nuevo sus manos, y las llevó hasta su cuello, para poder colocar las suyas sobre su delgada cintura.

Sakura, hundia sus dedos en los cabellos rubios, mientras Deidara acariciaba suavemente su espalda. Acto que aprovechó ella, para acorralarlo contra la pared, y pegarse mucho a su cuerpo. Comenzó a relamer los finos labios del ojiazul y a mordisquear el inferior. Sus lenguas jugaban un juego que no tenía ganador.

Hasta que la inoportuna falta de aire se hizo presente. Pero no duro mucho, en cuanto se separaron, Deidara buscó sus labios, y comenzó a devorarlos salvájemente.

Cuando se separaron y Sakura no lo desaprovechó. Apoyó su intimidad sobre el miembro de su acompañante mientras besaba muy, lentamente su cuello. El rubio estaba paralizado y sonrojado. Había caído. Lo tenía donde lo quería.

— ¿Sabes? Si prometes dejarme jugar... _—_ comenzó a lamer su clavícula _—_ Yo podría dejar que me acaricies _—_ siguió por sus hombros _—_ Que me toques _—_ subió hasta su cuello _—_ Que me recorras _—_ lamió por detrás de su oreja _—_ Que me** poseas **_—_ susurró en su oído y luego mordió su lóbulo.

No lo podía creer. ¿Tanta influencia tenía ésa mujer sobre él? Se sentía torpe, patético, pero más que nada, se sentía impotente.

Él era el hombre. Él tenía que llevar el control de la situación. No podía perder la cordura. Pero es que esa mujer.. ¡Lo desesperaba de mil y un maneras!. La deseaba más que a nada. Y cuando creía que todo esto no podía empeorar, Sakura llevó una de sus manos a sus pantalones, y acarició su miembro. Ciertamente, no pudo reprimir un pequeño gemido, logrando sentir como ella sonrió con suficiencia sobre su cuello.

— Te has exitado _—_ afirmó, luego de una pequeña risa de complicidad. No podía permitir todo aquello. Se estaba burlando de él. No lo permitiría.

— Se acabó _—_ Sentenció molesto. La alzó por la cintura, provocando que enredara sus piernas en su cadera, y la condujo hacia la cama, donde la dejó y se posicionó sobre ella. Tomó sus muñecas, y con una de sus manos, las sostuvo por encima de su cabeza. Comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, mordiendo y lamiendo sus labios, mientras que con su otra mano la recorría de principio a fin.

El escuchar sus gemidos, solo lo exitaba aún más. Dejó de besarla, pero dejando un hilo de saliva entre sus lenguas, con el cual, comenzó a dejar un largo camino desde su boca hasta su cuello.

Se deshizo lo mas rápido que pudo de sus ropas, y mientras seguía su camino de saliva hasta su seno izquierdo, acariciaba el derecho con su mano libre. Mas bien, lo lamía con la boca de su mano.

Sakura se mordía el labio inferior en un vano intento de no gemir tan fuerte, estaba provocandola. Ésto era demasiado. Se libró como pudo de su agarre, y trató por todos los medios de controlarse y dejar de besarlo. El rubio la miró extrañado. ¿Qué le pasaba?

— Prometiste que ibas a dejarme jugar.. _—_ dijo haciendose la ofendida. _—_ ..No estas cumpliendo tu parte.

Una sonrisa pícara se posó en sus labios y se acercó peligrosamente hacia ella.

— Y ¿A qué juego quiéres jugar? _—_ prácticamente se lo ronroneó al oido. Antes de que pudiera contestar, la tomó en brazos e invirtió las posiciones. Ahora, ella estaba arriba de él.

Sakura ignoró su pregunta y comenzó a besarlo, muy suave y lentamente. Aunque la situación no lo ameritaba. Debería hacerlo con salvajismo, como si él tuviera el aire que a ella le faltaba. Pero no. Y eso solo, sumaba otro punto a la razones por las cuales, debería hacerla suya.

Dejó sus labios, besó su menton, y recorrió su pecho con sus labios. Dió cortos besos en su torso, hasta que llegó a sus abdominales. ¡Dios! Estaban tan bien marcados. Mordió su labio inferior y levantó su vista. Él también la estaba mirando, pero una sonrisa arrogante adornaba su rostro.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? _—_

— ¿Te gusta hacer preguntas retóricas? _—_ contraatacó. Pero solo logro subir su ego. Así que al ver que él se quedó callado, continuó con su "juego".

Fijó su vista en los abdominales de nuevo, y comenzó a remarcarlos con su lengua. Uno por uno, Deidara ya estaba extasiado. Gemía casi silenciosamente, pero por el silencio de la noche, Sakura lograba escucharlos muy bien.

De golpe, se reincorporó atacando ferózmente la boca del rubio. Sus manos se movían con desesperación por todo su cuerpo.

Deidara volvió a posicionarse sobre ella, dehaciéndose por completo de las ropas de ambos. Agradecieron a Jashin que aparentemente los vecinos tenían el sueño tan profundo. Solo la luna fue testigo del acto, asomándose atrevida por la ventana. Las estrellas curiosas estaban cegadas por los negros mantos de la noche.

Los primeros rayos del amanecer, aparecieron por su ventana. Dando de lleno en el rostro de un rubio, que comenzó a abrir su celeste ojo, notando de frente la figura de su acompañante.

La contempló durante un largo rato, pues ella seguía dormida, abrazada a su pecho. La admiraba en silencio; y detallaba una y otra vez los rasgos de su cara, su cuerpo, a toda ella. Y en ese momento lo entendió. ¿Había dicho que comenzó a desearla? No, solo había empezado a amarla.

Sakura, comenzaba a sentir los efectos del sol en su piel, y muy suavemente abrió sus ojos. Esos hermosos ojos jade que tanto lo enloquecian a él. Y ahí estaba, observandola. Se sonrojo al instante, recordando lo que sucedió anteriormente, y que seguía desnuda.

— Sakura.. _— _le llamó.

Que bien sonaba su nombre, dicho por esos labios.

Se acercó y la besó ferviéntemente, sin quitar su dulzura y ternura en el contacto.

— Durante mucho tiempo soñé despertar de esta forma _—_ le sonrió.

— No quiero dejarte _—_ susurró Deidara, aunque un tanto audible.

— No lo hagas _—_ respondió casi por inercia. Sabía que él no podía dejar la organización.

Sin embargo, él se quedo pensativo, como si reconsiderara lo que ella le acababa de decir. El sueve tacto de la ojijade sobre su mejilla lo despertó.

— Tienes que _—_ afirmando lo que él no quería decir.

— Tengo que _—_ repitió el ojiazul. Dicho esto, la besó nuevamente y se dispuso a cambiarse al igual que lo hacía ella.

Deidara subió a la ventana, dispuesto a marcharse.

— Todos los días, te enviaré una pequeña estatuilla de arcilla. Para que me recuerdes, hasta que pueda volver, Sakura. Mi Sakura _—_ sonrió, y despareció con un Puf.

Sakura rió ante su comentario de posesión. Y así, los días pasaron. Tal como prometió, todas las noches, a la hora en la que la poseyó por primera vez, una estatuilla de arcilla aparecía delicadamente colocada sobre el marco de la ventana. Ella las guardaba, las atesoraba.

Todas ellas, estaban finamente ordenadas por día en que las entregó, en una repisa de su habitación. Las contemplaba a menudo. Pues, sus encuentros no eran muy frecuentes, pero eran cada vez mejores.

Ella esperaba paciéntemente su llegada, así como sus presentes.

Hasta que un día, apareciço con algo _extra_. Era un ave como con las que solía viajar su rubio, pero en su cuello, llevaba una especie de anillo, una alianza. Aún no caía en que todo esto era real, hasta que sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearla por la cintura, en su espalda. No necesitaba girarse, sabía de sobra de quién se trataba, pero aún así lo hizo. Quería mirarlo, a pesar de todavía tener la sorpresa pasmada en sus ojos. Error. Al voltearse, se dió cuenta de que él, la miraba tan intensamente, que hasta se intimidó un poco. Pero mantuvo la mirada.

— No me has dicho tu respuesta _—_ susurró sensualmente, pero también tenía un tono de ¿Ansiedad?

No supo como pudo articular palabra, estando bajo la vigilancia de esos orbes azulados, pero lo logró, y llegó a pensar que su inner había vuelto en el momento más oportuno.

— ¿A qué pregunta? _—_ haciendose la desentendida, llevandose una sonrisa arrogante por parte de su amado.

— Sakura.. _—_ tragó duro _—_ ¿Estás dispuesta a pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo.. _—_- dejó que pasaran unos cortos segundos _—_ ..hasta que la muerte nos separe?

— No. _—_ Contestó sin más. Como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo. Deidara estaba temblando, ¿Había escuchado bien?. La miraba con tanto asombro y confusión a la vez, que parecía como si la muerte, ya los hubiera separado. Sentía su alma irse volando de su cuerpo, pero Sakura, rápidamente rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, y estando a solo unos milímetros de su boca, le susurró:

— Hasta que la muerte nos una en la eternidad. _—_ Estando todo dicho, lo besó apasionadamente.

Luego de unos minutos, Deidara la apartó un poco para mirarla a los ojos, acto que Sakura, observó sin entender.

— Te amo _—_ pronunció rozando tiernamente sus narices.

— También yo, Dei-kun. _—_ Le sonrió con dulzura, antes de volver a fundirse en otro beso. Comenzando su juego nocturno sin fin. El juego que jamás tuvo un vencedor. Siendo las nubes, las únicas cómplices de cubrir el acto, y el manto de la luna, observando desde lo alto.

_¿Reviews?_

¡Hola!

Por fin terminé de corregír el fic.

Espero que ahora sí, sea un poco más legible.

Saludos.

**Milfeulle Sakuraba**


End file.
